Sunday
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: at first they had nothing to do on sunday but soon their 'innocent' pranks to pass the times turns into something much more...


Kaoru cursed at the light that shined through his closed curtains. He groaned but he felt relaxed. His brother was sleeping soundly beside him. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He didn't want to get up, but for some reason he felt like there was nothing to get up for today. Before he slid out of his bed completely he was pulled back by his half asleep twin. "Hi-Hikaru?"

"Why are you getting up so early? It's Sunday. No-school." He smiled.

"O-oh." That's why he felt like he didn't have to get up… Kaoru slid back in the bed. He slid closer to Hikaru 'till he could hide his head in his brother's chest and he could feel him wrap his arms around him. He felt warm, protected like he always was with his brother and from the thought of this he drifted off into sleep…

…

He was fully awake when he woke up this time. Feeling energetic and happier. He didn't feel the need to wipe his eyes again since he knew he didn't sleep for that much longer anyway and he would just wash up in a few minutes. Once his eyes adjusted to the light again he could see Hikaru's smiling face, "Feeling better?"

Kaoru smiled, nodding lightly, "Yeah." He sighed and reached up to brush his brother's messy hair, "It's Sunday, huh? What shall we do today?"

Hikaru shrugged and stared up in thought, "I guess we'll just think of something when the time comes." They both shrugged out of their sheets and walked towards their bathroom. They stood beside each other at their two sinks and washed up before running down to the bathroom for breakfast. Kaoru was in a cream, sleeveless jacket and orange caprice and Hikaru in a blue, sleeveless jacket and caprice of the same color. As usual their breakfast was already set out for them and this time they ignored it, eating the 'commoners' cereal they got from Haruhi, but stole from Tamaki. They put their 5-star-breakfast aside and munched on the sugary cereal they poured into bowls. "So," Hikaru started, taking another bite, "what should we do today?"

His similar twin puckered his lips and his eyes wandered around the room 'till he glanced the breakfast the maids set out for them. "Hm… where are the maids? Somewhere around here right?"

"Cleaning? Or maybe they went out shopping. Why?" Kaoru smirked at his brother diabolically and Hikaru quickly grasped his thought, "Ohh, playing a prank on the maids huh? Nice. _That _should definitely cover part of our Sunday."

"So what should we do to 'em first?"

"Well we should _give _them the breakfast they made for us back. They probably would want the leftovers." He chuckled.

…

"We're targeting Helga?"

"Yeah. I mean, who gives kids _pie _for breakfast? Isn't their aim to make us healthy?"

"That isn't _cake _that's a Danish." Kaoru whispered harshly.

"Danish, pie, what's the difference? She'll be running for it anyway." He laughed silently. He poured floor wax on the edge of the stairs and placed the plate in the middle. "Let's see her run for _anything_ after _this_."

"Hikaru, she coming." Kaoru waved for his brother to hide with him behind the wall. A huge creaking sounded just across the hall from them. They giggled softly. (It was humorous to them because the women's so big she makes the floor creak and it normally doesn't do that.) She appeared in front of them and apparently the Danish caught her attention. She placed the vacuum against the wall and started for the pastry. When she was arms length away from it she suddenly slipped, fell on her bottom and started sliding down the stairs. The house shook with each stair she slipped off of until she eventually fell to the bottom. The twins ran out, holding their stomachs, "That was hilarious!" Kaoru gasped, "She fell right on her ass!"

"Here!" Kaoru threw the rest of the food towards the maid, "Have this back! We didn't want it today!" They smirked, "Lovely outfit by the way. Must have taken you awhile to dry clean it again!"

Hikaru snickered, "At least now you have an excuse to take tomorrow off right!?" They both ran away giggling as they heard Helga cursing at them from behind.

…

"What now?" Hikaru took a huge bite of his mid-day sandwich while Kaoru dug through the fridge. "We pranked," He used his fingers to count, "Helga, Patty, and Kate." He groaned and rested his chin on the counter, "We've run out of pranks and it's only the afternoon…"

"If you're that bored…" He heard his brother say before water was sprayed on his face. Hikaru looked up angrily to see Kaoru's playful face, "You shouldn't think so hard!" He laughed, "You turn red!"

"I don't think _that _hard!"

"Yes you do!" He joked, "When you're trying to be smart! Why is it such a challenge for you!?" He laughed again, shooting his brother with more cold water. His brother charged after him and quickly grabbed the sink's hose and sprayed Kaoru in the face. They both laughed together as they continued to get wet. Kaoru slipped and fell to the wet floor accidentally switched the water to a much warmer temperature. He covered his face, feeling helpless on the ground while his brother had the advantage of the hose. He quickly slid away and grabbed a cup from the cabinet, having the water hit the inside of the glass cup. He ran over to Hikaru and poured the water onto him making them both slip this time, but neither of them stood back up. They laid there, laughing at their draw.

Hikaru sat up and smiled at Kaoru, but it quickly faded as he reached out to touch Kaoru's cheek, "You cut yourself."

"Really?" Hikaru must have touched it because he suddenly felt a sting on his right cheek, "I guess so." He giggled.

Hikaru's smile returned and he slowly leaned in towards his brother, his hand still at his cheek. "Here." He kissed it gently and Kaoru could swear he saw sparkles flowing down like a cascade. Hikaru pulled away, his smile still there.

"Wh-what was that for?" Kaoru blinked, his face feeling hotter.

"Well I remember… we used to do that when we were younger."

Kaoru reached up and placed his hand on Hikaru's cheek. He stared at his brother blankly as if he were thinking. He then smiled back, "I do remember." Hikaru put his hand over Kaoru's and leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met, but it only felt like a brief second. The older twin pulled away, but he didn't completely sit back up. He stared at his brother passionately and he could see his expression reflected off of his brother. They pressed their lips together, shaping them until they matched the other twin's. Their chest touched and they could feel the other's body heat through their wet jackets. Hikaru's lips traced Kaoru's bottom lip before trying to part his brother's lips for entrance. Kaoru hesitated, but let his brother through, feeling his warm tongue explore his mouth. Hikaru's fingers slid through his brother's wet hair and that's when Kaoru's head spun. Where were they? Because it sure as hell wasn't their room. He fought off his brother's lips, gasped for some air. He hadn't realized he wasn't breathing until he sucked in a little and suddenly felt dizzy. "Hi-karu." He breathed.

"Hmm?" He answered, giving his brother little butterfly kisses.

"We're… in the kitchen." He stated. They stared at each other for a moment before looking over towards the entrance to see several maids standing over each other just to see. They paused for a moment until they all started about how they just happened to wined up here and so and so. Kaoru blushed wildly and looked away embarrassed as his brother stood up off of him. Hikaru extended his hand and Kaoru took it, supporting his own weight to get up. They glanced back at the maids who were standing in impossible angles, embarrassed. (Well the younger ones anyway.) They met their gaze and ran off.

"That was… awkward."

…

Kaoru stood in front of the bed that he and his brother shared. He was removing his now-cold and wet clothing and flinging them onto the floor beside him. He only had a chance to take off his jacket and shirt before his brother pounced on him. His face turned pink as he looked behind him, "Hi-Hikaru!?" He grabbed his brother's arm, "Don't do that!"

Hikaru giggled, rubbing his head on his brother's cheek, "Why are you so embarrassed? We've been doing the same routine for years!"

"B-but not the one in the kitchen!"

Hikaru chuckled, "You're embarrassed." He answered.

"N-no I'm not!" He sighed, leaning back against his brother, "I'm… not…"

"Hmm… was it the maids?"

Kaoru nodded, taking his brother's hands that wrapped around his waist. "They _saw _us."

Hikaru chuckled again, "Their not here _now_." He whispered in his brother's ear. His breath tickled his ear. Hikaru released him and sat on the bed. Kaoru followed, sitting next to him.

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh in embarrassment, "Here…" He leaned and their lips brushed slightly until they formed together again. They started where they left off, Kaoru parting his lips so his brother could allow his tongue entrance. Kaoru rested his hands on Hikaru's shoulders and leaned in closer, his brother grabbing his thin waist. Kaoru felt hot again though their window was open and cool wind blew into their room. The older twin pushed the younger further onto the bed and that's when he, once again, could not breathe. "Hikaru…?"

"You like?" Hikaru purred in his twin's ear. His warm breath ran down his neck followed by small kisses.

"To tell the truth I can't breathe." Kaoru laughed at his own stupid embarrassment.

Hikaru looked down at his twin with a smile full of lust, "Is that so?" Kaoru's vision was blocked by his brother's face. He could feel his lips on his again though he was quickly shocked when he felt his brother tug at his pants. The younger turned beat red and stopped his brother's hand before it could go any further.

He chuckled. "_Re-lax_!" Hikaru smiled hoping to the other side of the bed, "We've got school tomorrow and it's passed ten."

Kaoru stared at him, waiting for his face to lighten to pink, "Oh…" He pulled his caprice off and slid into the covers. He turned off the light before safely returning to Hikaru's side. He took his hand and held it close to his chest.

"Fun day today huh?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Hikaru smirked, "_Really fun_…" He joked.

Kaoru knew what he meant and turned pinker, "_Yeah fun_." He answered sarcastically with a giggle. He leaned in and kissed his brother. Hikaru gripped his hand tighter in a protective way and slowly closed his eyes to drift off. Kaoru stared at him before smiling and drifting off in the same fashion…

**Mmm… Could have don't more huh? But oh well. This is ma first Ouran High School fanfic so I hope you liked it anyway. I love the twins the most don't you! They're so cute! .fan gurl squeal. Anyway, review and no flames pweeze! **

**I added a few more sentences at the end of the story to make it longer. I like lover's expression when they turn **_**really **_**embarrassed. It's so funni! ;3 I think I'll write another one of these soon if I can get an idea… **


End file.
